Non-removable subscriber identity modules are becoming common in various mobile communication apparatuses, such as cellular phones, smartphones and tablet computers. As a result, there may be instances when the mobile communication apparatus is not in the end user's control, such as when the mobile communication apparatus is in repair, without the ability of the user to remove the subscriber identity module.